Batallitas
by Misila
Summary: El pequeño Rolf es un niño muy inquieto. Y como sólo las historias del abuelo consiguen que se porte bien mientras las escucha, Newt siempre tiene una anécdota que contarle.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Temático de Abril: La Casa Hufflepuff_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Batallitas**_

o-o-o

Nadie puede negar que el pequeño Rolf es un niño muy inquieto.

Se pasa el día curioseando en todos los recovecos de la casa, en busca de pasadizos secretos y monstruos escondidos bajo la escalera. Y, cuando no, siempre encuentra algún libro al que aún no haya hecho suficientes garabatos.

Newt es consciente de que él tiene gran parte de la culpa de que su único nieto sea culo de mal asiento. Pero no puede evitarlo. Ve sus ojos brillantes, esas enormes esmeraldas que albergan unas insaciables ganas de comerse el mundo, y le resulta imposible no alimentar su curiosidad contándole una historia diferente cada día. Además, el tiempo que Rolf pasa escuchando a su abuelo es tiempo que no pasa destrozando la casa.

—¡Rolf, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Newt aparta la vista de su nieto, que está muy entretenido dibujando lo que a Newt le parece un interesante cruce entre fénix y _grindylow_ en una desgastada edición de _Historia de la Magia_, a tiempo de ver a su hijo menor entrando a grandes zancadas en el salón con cara de malas pulgas.

Rolf mira a su padre con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Newt recuerda cuando Lorcan hacía lo mismo con él; y, pese a que el pelo de Rolf es más claro que el de su hijo, los encuentra sorprendentemente parecidos. Ríe entre dientes y Lorcan lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Padre, no lo animes. Ha destrozado la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¡No la he destrozado!—protesta Rolf—. ¡Es pintura _absética_, y mamá dice que es una forma de arte!

Newt sabe que su hijo nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia, y desde luego Rolf, a sus ocho años, es un experto en consumirla. Lorcan parece a punto de explotar.

—Rolf—empieza, con la voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo que le supone contenerse—. Si quieres dibujar, avísanos a tu madre o a mí, o a los abuelos, y te daremos pergaminos y plumas multicolor para que te entretengas. Pero no pintes las puertas.

Rolf mira a su padre con resentimiento.

—Pero…

—Pero nada—lo corta Lorcan—. Por cierto, es pintura _abstracta_.

Dicho esto, sale de la habitación. Rolf mira al suelo con tristeza. Newt, a quien los años han enseñado a ver venir una rabieta de lejos, piensa rápidamente en algo con lo que distraer a su nieto.

—Rolf, ven aquí.

Cabizbajo, el niño se pone en pie y se acerca arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón de orejas en el que descansa su abuelo, junto a la chimenea. Newt lo coge y lo sienta en su regazo, y sólo entonces Rolf lo mira.

—Papá siempre está enfadado conmigo—murmura, alicaído.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que has hecho, yo creo que es normal. La gente no ve con buenos ojos que se pinten puertas. Aunque—Newt se encoge de hombros—hay formas más raras de arte.

Rolf sonríe un poco.

—Abuelo, ¿me cuentas una historia?—le pide de repente.

Newt lo mira con cariño.

—Mmm… ¿cuál te apetece?

El niño se encoge de hombros. Luego frunce el ceño, como intentando recordar algo.

—Mamá dijo… Ayer la oí hablar con papá, y decían que te habían dado algo de Merlín.

—Oh, la Orden—Newt sonríe—. La Orden de Merlín, pequeño diablillo, es un premio que da el Ministerio a la gente que hace cosas importantes—Rolf lo mira con la boca abierta—. Creo que sabes por qué me la han dado, ¿no?

—¿Por el libro que escribiste?—prueba Rolf. Newt asiente—. Oye, ¿cómo escribiste el libro? ¿Me cuentas eso?

Newt le revuelve el pelo.

—Es una historia un poco larga, pero creo que me dará tiempo a contártela entera antes de que a tu padre se le pase el enfado.

»Veamos… Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Hace muchos años, cuando tenía el pelo tan negro como tu padre y salí de Hogwarts, empecé a trabajar en el Ministerio. Sabes que me gustan los animales tanto como a ti, ¿cierto?—Rolf asiente—. Pues bien; por aquellos entonces llevaba dos años fuera del colegio… Y Augustus Worme, un conocido mío, me dijo…

o-o-o

_Que debería escribir un libro sobre criaturas mágicas._

_Lo cierto era que a Newt ya se le había ocurrido; su sueldo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas dejaba mucho que desear, y el joven era plenamente consciente de que aún no existía ningún libro que hablase con profundidad de todas las criaturas mágicas existentes en el mundo. Pero nunca había pensado que alguien se lo propondría _a él_._

_—Es… ¿En serio?—inquirió, estupefacto._

_Augustus asintió. Sonreía, y sus habitualmente fríos ojos grises brillaban con emoción contenida._

_—Sé ver a la gente que sirve, Newton, y sé que tienes suficiente tesón como para no cansarte del proyecto a la primera de cambio. Así que sí, es en serio. Si me dejas organizarlo, me encargaré de que no te falte de nada durante el viaje; contrataré al mejor herbólogo para que te ayude con el tema de las plantas. Pero ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio. El libro._

_Newt dijo que lo pensaría y le daría una respuesta al día siguiente, pero lo que en realidad hizo durante aquella noche fue planificar su viaje. Los lugares que quería ver, los detalles en los que pensaba fijarse, los animales cuyo rastro quería seguir. Al día siguiente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, aceptó la oferta de Worme._

_—Perfecto. Permíteme decirte que sospechaba que tu respuesta sería afirmativa, por lo que me he tomado la molestia de buscar a uno de los mejores herbólogos del país. Ven, está en mi despacho._

_Newt lo siguió… y cuando comprendió a quién se refería Augustus se le cayó el alma a los pies._

_Porpentina Hopkins_.

o-o-o

—¿La abuela?—inquiere Rolf, medio riendo al ver la expresión de Newt—. ¿Te caía mal?

Él asiente, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—No te haces una idea, Rolf. Ella estaba tres años por debajo de mí en Hogwarts, y nunca habíamos podido hablar durante más de dos minutos sin acabar discutiendo… Así que cuando la vi supe que no tendría un viaje tranquilo.

o-o-o

_Era difícil saber quién gruñía más. Las miradas de desagrado volaban de Porpentina a Newt y luego en dirección contraria, sin suavizarse en ningún momento. El joven trataba de concentrarse en la manada de caballos _aethonan_, en observar cómo protegían a sus crías, pero los continuos resoplidos de Porpentina a su lado no ayudaban en absoluto. Resultaba casi increíble que los animales aún no se hubieran percatado de su presencia._

_—¿Te importa callarte?—le espetó Newt, harto ya—. Ya me has dicho las plantas que hay; no tienes que estar aquí._

_—Aún no sé qué es aquello—Porpentina señaló lo que parecía un arbusto con las hojas en forma de lo que parecían estrellas de siete puntas._

_Newt tampoco sabía de qué especie se trataba; pero, aunque intuía que era importante –pues los _aethonan_ no le hacían ascos a las flores–, prefería que la joven se alejase de él todo lo posible. Era irritante. Y lo desconcentraba._

_—Pues busca otro igual y lo miras—generalmente, Newt era un hombre amable. Pero Porpentina Hopkins tenía el don de acabar con toda la educación de la que solía hacer gala._

_Con la frente alta y el desprecio pintado en sus ojos verdes, la muchacha se puso en pie y se alejó de él, su pelo caoba ondeando tras ella como un incendio._

o-o-o

A Rolf le está gustando la historia. Newt lo sabe porque ha aprendido a leer el entusiasmo en los ojos de Porpentina, y su nieto comparte esa mirada verde con ella. Además, al niño parece hacerle mucha gracia enterarse de que sus abuelos se llevaran como el perro y el gato, y se le escapa la risa de vez en cuando.

—Pero os casasteis—comenta después—. ¿Cómo empezasteis a quereros?

Una sonrisa repleta de ternura ilumina el rostro de Newt.

—No sé cómo ni cuándo me enamoré de tu abuela—responde—. Sólo te puedo decir cuándo me di cuenta de que lo estaba.

—Es lo mismo, ¿no?—inquiere Rolf, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo es, pero no puedo explicarte algo que no conoces. Ya te darás cuenta.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo empezasteis…?—Rolf sacude la cabeza y reformula la pregunta—: ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Newt tarda unos segundos en contestar. Aun ahora, tras muchos años, los recuerdos de aquella noche en Nueva Guinea le resultan aterradores.

o-o-o

_Newt era consciente de que la fiebre estaba remitiendo. Poco a poco, la tienda de campaña se aclaraba y resultaba más sencillo ver lo que había a su alrededor._

_Y lo que percibía con más nitidez era, sin duda, el rostro furioso de Porpentina Hopkins sobre él. Daba la impresión de que lo estrangularía en cuanto considerase que estaba lo suficientemente recuperado._

_—Te lo dije—gruñó por enésima vez; había repetido esas tres palabras tanto que Newt ya apenas se sentía culpable—. Te dije que era venenoso, pero el señor Scamander tiene que hacer lo que le venga en gana, como siempre. ¿Verdad?_

_—No me di cuenta—protestó Newt, alegrándose de que su voz sonase más firme de lo que había sonado durante los últimos días—. Esas bayas parecían moras._

_—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, y que sólo cogieras frutos de la planta para asegurarte. Además, aquí no hay moras, magizoólogo idiota._

_—Tenía buena pinta—replicó él, obstinado—. Me gustan las moras._

_Vio cómo Porpentina se apartaba de él y se recostaba contra la lona de la tienda. Ahora que se fijaba, Newt percibía la preocupación pintada en sus ojeras, fabricadas durante dos noches sin pegar ojo para cuidar de él, los ojos verdes hundidos y desprovistos de esa chispa de burla que siempre lo incitaban a hacer algo que le fastidiase. Su piel pálida parecía traslúcida, y daba la impresión de que su cabello llameante iba a consumir su cuerpo, que en la semioscuridad de la tienda se veía menudo y frágil._

_—¿Me explicas—empezó—qué hubiera hecho si te hubieras muerto? Serían muchas explicaciones que dar. Además, probablemente creerían que yo te he matado._

_Newt se incorporó en el saco con cierta dificultad. Por una vez, la joven no lo irritaba._

_—Lo siento, señorita Hopkins—se disculpó, imprimiendo toda la sinceridad que pudo—. Prometo no volver a comer bayas cuyo origen desconozca, aunque parezcan moras._

_Era obvio que Porpentina seguía enfadada, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro cuando apagó la lámpara de fuego mágico y se metió en su saco a dormir. Newt oyó algo que sonó como "Ahora que estás mejor, déjame descansar" y se tumbó de nuevo en el suyo, preguntándose qué diablos tendría que hacer para rescatar su relación tirante con ella; algo le decía que no bastaría con su recuperación tras haberse envenenado._

_Resultaba curioso que Newton Scamander, experto en tratar con todo tipo de animales mágicos, no supiese cómo recuperar el poco agrado que una dama sentía hacia él._

_No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la herbóloga se acostase malhumorada; sólo se dio cuenta que de repente todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Newt tardó unos instantes en percatarse de cuál era el sonido que echaba de menos en la tienda._

_La respiración de Porpentina._

_Newt se incorporó bruscamente, ignorando el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo por la fiebre, y miró al bulto que era la muchacha. Podía jurar que estaba más _negro_ de lo normal, incluso teniendo en cuenta que la tienda estaba a oscuras. Pero no era sólo eso. El bulto… Porpentina… se movía. O más bien se movía lo que parecía una manta que la cubría._

_A Newt se le secó la boca al comprender lo que era _eso_._

_Miró alrededor, aterrado, buscando su varita. Para su alivio, Porpentina la había dejado junto al saco. Sin pensar en nada más que el recuerdo de su madre subiéndolo a uno de sus hipogrifos cuando tenía cuatro años, Newt exclamó:_

_—¡_Expecto patronum_!_

_El hipogrifo plateado embistió al _lethifold_ en cuanto salió de su varita. La criatura, que no era más que una especie de capa negra y fantasmagórica, retrocedió rápidamente, apartándose de Porpentina, y salió de la tienda emitiendo un siseo enfadado._

_Newt encendió la lámpara con un movimiento de su varita, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la joven, inmóvil en su saco de dormir, su patronus se esfumó en volutas blancas. El hombre se acercó a ella y observó, ligeramente sorprendido, la marca que tenía en el cuello, una especie de mordisco, pero con una forma distinta a cualquiera que él hubiese visto antes. Era una herida totalmente circular, y, a juzgar por el ritmo al que brotaba sangre de ella, profunda._

_Rezando para que Porpentina aún no estuviese muerta, tomó su muñeca, buscando el rastro de los latidos de su corazón. El sonido estrangulado que brotó de su garganta, rebosante de alivio, al encontrarle el pulso, hubiera sido suficiente para espantar a toda una manada de _lethifold_. Estaba viva._

_Newt hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente. Sabía algo de primeros auxilios, lo había aprendido en Hogwarts gracias al gusto de su amigo Silvanus por los métodos muggles. Y era consciente de que no disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Tras echar la cabeza de la joven hacia atrás para abrirle la boca, Newt posó sus labios sobre los de ella y sopló. En cuanto se apartó vio cómo el pecho de Porpentina bajaba conforme ella expulsaba el aire que él había introducido por inercia. Obstinado, volvió a intentarlo._

_No fue hasta la quinta vez que tuvo que interrumpir el proceso. Porpentina empezó a toser y removerse, como intentando apartarse. Newt la soltó y observó cómo tras unos segundos la joven abría los ojos, mirando alrededor desorientada. _

_—¿Qué…?—parecía asustada, y Newt no pudo culparla—. Eso… Esa cosa…_

_—_Lethifold_—aclaró él—. Estaba empezando a devorarte—señaló la herida de su cuello—. Supongo que no se había dado cuenta de que aún no estabas muerta._

_Porpentina emitió un sonido que sonó casi como un sollozo. Newt creyó haberlo imaginado._

_Al menos, hasta que la joven, temblando, se lanzó a sus brazos y se echó a llorar, murmurando algo incomprensible. Newt la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, algo alarmado y francamente sorprendido al descubrir que la insoportable Porpentina Hopkins no era de piedra, y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la cabeza, agradecido de que el _lethifold_ no hubiese logrado alimentarse esa noche._

o-o-o

—¡Hala!—Rolf mira a su abuelo impresionado—. ¡Un _lethifold_! Jo, qué miedo. ¿Y entonces os hicisteis novios?

—Bueno, un poco después—responde Newt—. Lo cierto es que el viaje fue más tranquilo tras aquello.

—¿Ya no os peleabais?

Newt se encoge de hombros.

—Ya no nos peleábamos _tanto_—matiza. Rolf ríe.

—Pero ahora no os peleáis—rebate—. Y además, erais novios.

A Newt le da la impresión de que Rolf cree que una pareja estable es sinónimo de paz mundial.

—Pues nos peleábamos, aunque no tanto. A pesar de eso, nos casamos unos años más tarde. Y algo después, se publicó la primera edición del libro.

—¿Y entonces nació papá?

Una expresión de dolor cruza por el rostro de Newt durante unos instantes. El hombre podría hablarle a su nieto de la tía que murió hace tantos años que, a veces, le cuesta incluso recordar su rostro, pero decide que es mejor reservar esa historia para otro día. Rolf es muy pequeño, muy inocente, para entender que no siempre los cuentos terminan como deberían.

—Algo así.

Rolf no parece estar satisfecho con la respuesta; pero, antes de que pueda preguntar algo más, la voz atronadora de Lorcan –cortesía de Porpentina– resuena por toda la casa:

—¡ROLF SCAMANDER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HAS HECHO EN LA COCINA?

El niño enrojece al oír el grito de su padre, pero no puede contener la risa ante la mirada de Newt.

—Estaba mezclando las pinturas de mamá en la olla grande. Para que salga un nuevo color—explica.

Newt sacude la cabeza, aunque no puede evitar sonreír.

—En ese caso, me parece que tengo otra historia que contarte si no quieres otra bronca. Elige rápido, antes de que llegue tu padre y te regañe.

Rolf mira a su abuelo durante unos segundos, pensativo. Luego sonríe, y Newt ve venir la pregunta antes de que su nieto la formule:

—¿Me puedes contar alguna cosa mala que haya hecho papá?

El hombre revuelve el cabello castaño de Rolf, sonriendo.

—De hecho, resulta curioso que fuera tan aficionado a la escultura como tú a la pintura. Sobre todo al tallado de muebles caros.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¡No hay ninguna historia sobre Newt Scamander! Con los simpático que es este señor... Lo cierto es que al principio pensé en escribir sobre Tonks, pero me parece una injusticia que el autor de tan fantabuloso libro no tenga ningún fic.

Ahora, varias cosas. Para empezar, los caballos _aethonan_ son un tipo de caballos alados populares en Reino Unido e Irlanda. Y un _lethifold_ es un ser casi tan aterrador como un dementor; una especie de capa negra que asfixia a su víctima antes de devorarla entera y huir del lugar del crimen sin dejar rastro. Ambos seres aparecen en _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, libro que si no habéis leído no sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo (además, las anotaciones de Harry, Ron y Hermione no tienen desperdicio).

Respecto al hijo de Newt, padre de Rolf, se llama Lorcan porque soy vaga y no me apetecía buscar más nombres. De todas formas, no sería raro que Rolf llamara a uno de sus hijos como su padre. Oh, y Silvanus, el amigo de Newt, es Silvanus Kettleburn, antecesor de Hagrid en el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Y creo que ya está... Oh, bueno, no está. El Newt anciano está basado en mi abuelo, de quien me encanta oír historias. Las personas mayores saben un montón y se les debería escuchar más. He dicho.

¿Os hace un review? ;)


End file.
